Flower on the Precipice
by foodeatspeople
Summary: This can go along with the transfixion most closely, but not necessary to have read that. Aizen x oc x Gin lemon, violence there will be another chapter
1. Chapter 1

Wooo, nother fic! Oh Snap! Aizen's back! heh. it's sort of a sequel to the transfixion but you don't really have to have read it to get this.

Yah i decided to take a quick break from r v b, i am not stopping the story just wanted this out of my head while i could do it.

Do not own Aizen or Gin or the title which comes from the manga.

Enjoy!

1/8/10

It had been several weeks since the incident with Gin or rather Aizen's insidious plot to get rid of his attachment to the girl, Suzu. It had failed and since then the former captain had stayed away, leaving her alone.

This should have been good news for Suzu but strangely, even after what had transpired she felt a loss without him.

_I must be insane_ she thought, once again lying in bed _why else would I miss a monster like that?_

These were the thoughts that plagued her since his disappearance and really there was only one conclusion she had come too.

"I have brain damage" she clarified, sounding firm in her self diagnosis. It had to be.

Either that or maybe it was because he was first sexual encounter. That could also be plausible.

Whatever, in any event it did her little now she was alone. The only 'people' she saw now a days were the insignificant arrancar that brought her her food and they never talked or even for that matter looked at her.

She sighed, a common occurrence as of late and prepared herself for another long day of moping when not one but two strong reiatsu popped up. She sat up quickly searching but she needn't look far; standing in her room now was Gin and beside him (much to her stupid relief) Aizen.

A jolt of excitement went through her at seeing him, but that ended quickly due to the stares of the men, more accurately Gin's. Even after all that time spent alone he still freaked her out; though the scar still prominent on her shoulder would have been enough reason.

"Hey'a" Gin said his expression never changing. "Been a while, ne?"

_Not long enough _she thought despairingly, standing from the bed. "What—do you want?"

"Hm" Aizen strode forward more then stopped. "That is all you have to say? No smile for me?" Suzu shifted uncomfortably while trying to hide her face from him, he simply smiled.

"Come here girl." He beckoned enticing as she reluctantly obeyed. She stopped in front of him, waiting. Meanwhile, she warily kept an eye on the snake, not trusting him even with Aizen there.

Seeing her line of sight "Wha's wrong? Ya scared o' me?" He said. Immediately she hardened.

"Scared? Of you? I don't think so." She said bravely, though it was a front. Aizen got her attention, as he lightly grasped her chin in his hand. He stared at her and she was mesmerized.

"I have missed _you_" he said, making her caught face heat up. "However…"

Gin was behind her with lightning speed, undoing her top removing it leaving her bared to his lingering caress as his fingers passed then let up to stand behind her.

"There are things to be done." He finished, eyeing her with a molten stare.

She crossed her arms over her chest, belatedly covering herself though why she did was a mystery. It was pointless, hadn't he already seen what little she had to offer?

"Now, if you please." He said gesturing to his own garb. She glanced back at the sneaky fox and then did as requested, removing his jacket then undoing the sash at his waist and removing his haori.

"Good" he stopped her there then motioning to Gin "Please" was all he said.

More cautiously she repeated her actions on the silver headed snake then began to turn from him when he caught her wrist in his hand. She gasped startled then watched as he tied the sash from his outfit to her wrists, binding them together with surprising strength.

Not liking where this was going, she turned to Aizen for clarification but he merely watched from the side. Soon she was led by Gin to the bed, where he tied her captive wrists to the head post, her back to them. She was angled so she was on her knees on the bed, her back arched somewhat to compensate the short tether she had.

There was hardly any room to struggle but she tried nonetheless. Within moments a body was behind her. "I was wait'n for this." The snake whispered to her then began kissing the back of her neck while his fingers tweaked and twisted her buds.

She whimpered in distress as he busied himself rapidly, his right hand already down the front of her hakamas finding her center where he flicked it, then inserted a long slim finger. He pumped it in then out, swirling it inside her making her spasm sporadically. All the while she pleaded with him.

"Stop, please" she tried but he didn't heed her, instead he went faster as if spurred on by her protests.

"Ah, I r'member this." He said finding her scar where he had bitten her. He traced it with his tongue and she cringed hating the feel of it and his breath upon her. She tried to see Aizen but her positioning was wrong.

_Why was he allowing this?_

Gin had inserted yet another finger, stretching her, forcing her eyes shut. She was getting close she knew.

He knew it too, furthering his pace. "Don't" she said in a last ditch effort but it was too late as she came, coating his digits. He smirked behind her then prepared for his own release, pulling down her hakamas and soaked panties. He wasted no time, freeing himself and surging forward, fully encompassing himself into the girl, making her cry out.

Though not a virgin he was big and it hurt to take him all in. Tears welled under her eyelids, a few leaking out; again she pleaded "please, it hurts." But again he was only further encouraged. This time he came too, slumping over her back. Apparently he was as exhausted as she, or so she thought.

He removed himself but that was only in a means of flipping her over, twisting the tight bindings. Again due to this she was unable to lie fully on her back, only her butt rested comfortably.

Her eyes were still shut when he took up again, thrusting with forceful plunges. "Oi, girlie open yer eyes." He told her. When she didn't comply with his demands he thrust harder, nearly sending her head into the board.

"Open them" he told her and surprisingly she did and was shocked by what she saw. His normally closed eyes, they were open slightly. She was startled by this as he squinted down at her with his red irises. Somehow instead of being frightened by this as most would, she found them intriguing and oddly comforting. They were beautiful.

Without realizing she had lost track of time and shutting her eyes climaxed again and he too.

Later she awoke without even remembering she had fallen asleep. She was still tied to the bed and now her limbs were sore and cramped; her back as well ached. She didn't how she had slept like that but she figured she was plenty tired. Already there was soreness in her nether region that she didn't have to wonder about.

To her right Aizen sat still shirtless, leading her to believe she had not been out long. However scanning the area she could not find Gin.

"I sent Gin away." Aizen spoke answering her silent inquiry and she relaxed instinctively. She closed her eyes wearily only to open them, fighting sleep. She watched as Aizen rose, untying her from the bed post but not altogether, her wrists still bound to each other. Steadily she lowered her arms, a bit at a time to try and ease the obvious discomfort in them. When she lowered them to her chest she winced as she felt the blood flow return slowly, a painful tingle coursing her arms.

She hated that feeling.

At least now she could lie fully on her back, which she did happily. Aizen observed her for a few moments and then moved over to her, leaning down to kiss her sweetly on the lips. She reciprocated, pleased to do so. It was as if she had already forgotten whom it was responsible for the pain she endured earlier.

He backed off, gazing down at her in her stupor. He decided it was time and disrobing his lower half placed his body atop hers, kissing her as he always loved to do. He smoothed his hands over her, brushing her breasts with his palms and moving over her ribcage.

She was in bliss already aroused. She hooked her tied arms over his head around his neck and continued to kiss him as he slowly manipulated her sore yet enflamed body.

_Yep I have brain damage_ she quipped mentally, already wanting him inside her screaming body. She needn't voice her desire; he delved in and she moaned arching her abused person.

Apparently he had wanted this for a while, he felt so engorged. When he started to pick up speed she flinched, a twinge of pain ran through her making her groan.

"Go slow" she whispered to him unthinking "It hurts."

Normally he would not have heeded; he was the one giving commands after all not receiving them. But given the circumstances and who it was he decided to be magnanimous and allow her this small lenience.

In any event she was so sensitive at this point he figured she wouldn't last very long and sure enough she moaned his name shuddering around him, panting and expired. Aizen had not finished, his own release still lacking but regardless he set her down, untying her wrists and lay down with her.

Her head lay on his chest, his hand supporting the back of it as he was deep in thought.

Obviously it had been a bad idea to let Gin have her as he had. It had been another attempt in distancing himself from her but again all he succeeded in doing was hurting himself and the girl in the process.

He had been so livid with his former lieutenant he would have stabbed him right there had Aizen been anyone else. However he contained his rage and only sent him away after he was certain she could endure no more. At the very least now, perhaps Gin would be satisfied by Aizen's kind gift and not attempt going after her when his back was turned. Nevertheless he was positive he would never let his sly companion have her again or he **would** skin the snake.

She twitched in her sleep, mumbling something or other before settling down again. What was it about her that was so hard to extricate? He had left her hoping to lessen his desire but it only fueled him that much more.

Why was she different from the others he could use and abuse at his leisure?

She was a weakness to him and he should hate her for that; no ruler, God of heaven should be weakened as such and yet…

She shifted again, more erratic and jerked waking. Her head was lifted but her eyes were unfocused, like she still swam in dreams. "It was a dream" she said though clearly to herself, then her eyes focused and she looked at him.

"Have you not slept any?" she said after a moment, to which he shook his head in the negative.

"No, I do not sleep much." He told her honestly. That was another weakness in his mind.

She seemed to understand, eyes drawn; she yawned cutely, though that word would never escape his lips. "You are exhausted" he said.

"Sleep"

She nodded sluggish and laid her head back, her breath at the base of his throat, asleep already. He watched her sleep; his hand tightened its hold.

Why did the thought of her being killed destroy him?


	2. Chapter 2

Well this will be out of character for Aizen, but then again this fic and the last one, transfixion were i felt out of character for him...eh.

i don't know how many of you will even read this so i suppose it should not matter much. anyhow now that this is done i can resume r v b and get out ch 14 (for those of you reading that)

i will probably end up doing another Aizen fic at some point but it will probably be better in character for him and Gin for that matter, and most likely have Grimmjow as the hero -Smile- i like him as the hero.

1/11/10

Much later Aizen was still lying with the girl but he had fallen asleep, a rare occurrence indeed. However he was soon awakened by the presence of another in the room.

"Fall'n asleep on the job?" his lieutenant quipped sounding quite pleased. "Wha's the world comin' to?"

Aizen stared at his cold blooded companion "Gin, why are you here?" he still had not forgiven him though that was not evident in his facial expression, only in the slight rise of spiritual pressure.

Gin watched him, though it was hard to tell where he was truly looking. He shrugged "I was bored."

Aizen would have told him in no uncertain terms to get lost however he had the unfortunate luck of the girl picking just that moment to wake up, something that piqued the snake's interest.

Slowly she blinked her eyes, adjusting to her surroundings before her sight found Gin making her heart jump inside her.

"Sleep'n beauty awake eh?" he leered at her as best as she could tell, reminding Suzu of her state of undress. "Did'ja dream about me?"

She sneered "No, I didn't have any nightmares" she retorted quite easily, though it appeared ineffective to dampen his demeanor. He still smiled, coming closer to the pair.

"I could giv' ya sweet dreams" he implied lustily while Suzu made a disgusted face, eyes narrowed. "I doubt that very much." She kept up her trade of insults like it was nothing, still it was at least somewhat comforting having Aizen in reach, appearing to conveniently forget how he threw her to the dogs before.

Little did she know that Aizen was just as upset as she with his little 'visit', maybe more so. Since Gin entered the room, the ex captain could feel her nervousness and rapidly beating heart through their skin on skin contact. There was no doubt she was afraid.

That being said he had no intention of letting Gin have his way with her again; once was too much.

Interrupting their bickering he voiced his thoughts to the snake. "Gin, leave." direct and to the point…

Gin made a show of looking distressed, clearly unhappy with this request but soon enough he was walking away; a chilling grin as a parting keepsake of his visit.

Once the snake was gone, Suzu relaxed immensely, her aura evening out. She lay back, preparing to sleep some more when Aizen spoke. "There are matters I need attend."

Sliding out from under her, he stood and collected his things, preparing to depart.

Suzu was disappointed but tried not to show it. Instead she said "I understand" watching as he got dressed. She wanted to ask him when he might be back but she thought better of it; he probably wouldn't tell her even if she asked.

He stared down at her a moment as she looked up at him and then with a small smile, he turned and was gone. She sighed after the doorway and lay back down, intent on sleep but to no avail. Instead she decided a bath was much needed and hopped up off to the facilities.

After a long soak Suzu felt refreshed and above all clean. Getting out of the tub she grabbed a towel and wrapped herself in it, exiting the bathroom. Slightly wrinkled but nevertheless happy, she went back into the master bedroom to get changed.

That's when an unfamiliar reiatsu presented itself and a tall, lanky man appeared. His presence was startling and his spiritual pressure stifling, nearly sending her to her knees. Seeing her his normally wide set grin broadened.

"Ah, well ain't that just perfect. The little pet is here."

He approached her, sending her backwards as she stumbled to get away from him.

"Just who I wanted to see; I knew I'd find you here." He smiled creepily, making her almost wish it was Gin. He kept walking towards her, his long legs taking up the short distance with ease. Soon he was on top of her, her back against the wall clinging to her towel as he towered over her.

"My what indecent attire." She flinched as he placed an arm against the wall, directly above her.

"Are you trying to seduce me, little pet?" he licked his lips, quite obvious in desire and that's when she saw his number. It was the Quinto espada, Nnoitra.

Suzu having not been much farther than Aizen's bedroom had never been introduced to the espadas, only having heard of them through the grapevine; she being bored and having too much time on her hands. She had only ever seen Aizen, Gin, and on one rare occurrence Tousen; anyone other than that was foreign to her.

However she did learn of their names and ranks and this was most definitely Nnoitra; so far not a great first impression…

She shrunk down a bit more, trying to put distance between them but he wasn't having any of it.

"Eh? What's wrong little pet?" he moved his face closer to hers as she moved her head sideways, avoiding his eyes.

"I thought this was what ya wanted. I mean this **is** what yer good at, right?" she seemed confused but turned her eyes away again.

He got closer still, she could feel him now.

"You did sleep with Gin right; While Aizen was watching, or was that at the same time? Ya fucked 'em both right?" he said certain and her body twitched, her eyes focused on him, hard.

He smiled "Ah, that's what I thought. The rumors were true."

He shifted his arm no longer resting on the wall. He put both hands on either side of her, trapping her.

"So then, you wouldn't mind if I had a piece." He leaned in to claim her mouth and Suzu freaked, surging forward and colliding her head into his, not injuring him but distracting nonetheless.

Shaking her head, she slid down and ran under him, between his long legs. The downfall was that his hand had her towel caught, so when she slid she also slipped free of her only modicum of decency.

She ran stark naked out the bedroom and then out of Aizen's room, down the hallways of Los Noches. It may have been embarrassing and demeaning but it was preferable to being molested and raped by the espada.

In her haste she fell, hitting and scraping her knee open but she got back up quickly and forged ahead. She rounded a corner and almost ran smack into another individual; an arrancar by the looks of him. He had bright blue hair and eyes and a mask on the side of his face that looked like teeth. There was also a hollow hole in his lower abdominals; very fine, strong abdominals at that.

He was very handsome she thought.

He appeared pissed off but also curious as he stared at her. She stared back but then remembered she was unclothed at the moment and shrieked, covering up what she could.

She was bright red, mortified but he didn't seem to care either way; she was sure in fact she saw a smirk before her pursuer caught up, startling her as she ran and hid behind the blue haired arrancar.

They stared at one another, appearing to recognize each other before Nnoitra spoke.

"Ah, Grimmjow you found her." He said with a smile. "Little pet and I were just playing a game of tag, but I guess I won."

"You can give her back now; I have a new game I wanna play."

She shook behind him, unintentional but accurate to the fear she now felt. She knew without doubt what _game_ he wanted to play and she did **not** want to be involved. Grimmjow meanwhile just stared, not saying anything, which apparently made the Quinto mad.

"Oi fucker, I said hand her over." He glared then sneered "Don't make this personal; you know I outrank you."

Hearing this, Suzu panicked but saw the mark on his back; he was number six, the Sexta espada Grimmjow. Now she knew and her trepidation rose. What if he lost?

"Che, I don't know what you're talking about." Finally he spoke but what came out only made it worse. "Who the fuck are you talking to?"

Nnoitra growled "Bastard, the pet behind you!" his fist clenched, angrily.

"There's nothing behind me, dumbass. Unless, you want to check out my ass." He smiled, while the mantis raged. "I had no idea you were _that _way."

"Don't **fuck** with me!" he roared. Grimmjow mocked him still, though he needn't say anything. "That was your last chance."

Suzu clung tighter to the panther's back, waiting but abruptly the atmosphere changed. Nnoitra must have felt it too; he backed off.

"Next time, I kill you." He told the Sexta then using sonido he was gone, leaving Suzu to her knight.

"Hey, let go of me woman." Okay, so maybe knight was too strong a word…

Still she could feel there was something else, a foreboding. Though Nnoitra was gone she still felt a dangerous aura approaching.

"Woman" he told her again "Let go." There was an edge to his voice.

Still Suzu refused to let go. The feeling of danger was getting stronger. Well, that and she was still very much nude; not much incentive to let go.

Taking matters in his own hands, literally, Grimmjow grabbed a wrist, pulling her off him as she struggled to keep hold. She was halfway around him when the aura she had felt so strongly disappeared and Gin abruptly was in front of the pair, smirking like always.

Suzu seeing him gasped in fright and hid behind Grimmjow though he still had a hold of her wrist. It trembled in his grasp as he stared at the ex captain.

"Ah, what'cha doin'?" he asked, observing them through slanted eyes. How he saw anything was an anonymity. "Nothin' naughty I hope."

Suzu had her face buried in his back, a hand clutching his jacket. Grimmjow gave in, letting her wrist go, tired of feeling it twitching.

"Hmm, no response?" Gin tried peeking around the panther to get a better look; Suzu hid deeper, holding tighter, while Grimmjow growled annoyed.

He too had heard the rumors involving the girl and Gin, though he couldn't care less; though it would seem there was some truth to them. However given the girl's response to his presence it was looking less consensual than the rumors claimed. He narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I guess it's time to be takin' the lil' miss to Aizen." He told him never changing "I can take 'er off yer hands."

Obviously Suzu was opposed to this, shaking her head in the negative, cringing as he approached. Before he got too close, Grimmjow halted him.

"Che, I'll go take her to Aizen."

This was apparently the last thing Gin expected him to say, Suzu as well seemed surprised.

"Eh?" he cocked his head sideways, confused.

"I was going that way anyhow" the Sexta replied, though that wasn't true; he had been going the opposite direction when Suzu ran into him. However, she wasn't about to complain, grateful to the espada.

The trio set off, Gin unhappily thwarted and Suzu sticking close to the Sexta. On the way they stopped off to get Suzu a robe to cover up with, much to the snake's displeasure.

Every so often he would get a little too close, sending her scrambling for cover once more with Grimmjow. In a matter of minutes they had reached Aizen.

He was seated comfortably in his swivel chair, lounging with his back to them. He felt their reiatsu approaching and turned to greet them.

"Gin" he said then seeing Grimmjow welcomed him likewise, albeit a little puzzled at his presence. Though shortly a head peeked out from behind him and right away he knew something had happened.

Standing "Grimmjow you may leave now" he dismissed him, coming towards them.

Grimmjow scoffed but turned to leave gladly when Suzu blocked him.

"Umm, Grimmjow I just wanted to thank you- "he stopped her there.

"Woman" he stared down at her levelly "the next time you decide to hide behind me, you owe me a favor." As he said this his eyes shone with something, like with the others but not creepy somehow.

She blushed unknowing and merely nodded in acceptance, as he once more walked away. By then Aizen had reached her. She turned to face him but the blush had not left her cheeks. He kept his voice neutral though jealousy seized him.

"Tell me, what has happened?"

She explained the situation, telling him how Nnoitra appeared and she fled in fear. Then she told him how she found Grimmjow and later Gin showed up.

He seemed to understand, though still not pleased that more individuals were graced with her body as he had been. Still she was safe so that was what he focused on.

However now he wished to be alone with her; Gin was making her nervous. Informing him his presence was no longer needed, his former lieutenant left; wasting no time he led the girl to his chair where he sat and pulled her to him on his lap.

Suzu got comfortable, lying on her side with her head on his shoulder and her legs atop his right thigh. She closed her eyes, tired; it had been a troubling day for her. Aizen seemed to realize this and gave her a moment or two.

She was just about asleep when brushing her hair aside he began kissing her neck. Suzu opened her eyes feeling his lips upon her as he worked his way down the column of her neck then pushing the thin fabric off her shoulder kissed and nipped it in turn. She lifted her head, watching him. He continued for a bit, slow and sensual then turned his eyes to her, molten with desire. He lowered her robe further down one side, cupping a breast and thumbing the nipple, making her groan and arch.

He smiled then took the opportunity to push down the other half of her garment, fully exposing the upper half of her body to his roving gaze. He leaned forward to kiss her collarbone and then down to her bosom where he licked and sucked while his right hand still encompassed her other breast.

She moaned opening her eyes only just remembering where they were and the view from the doorway; should anyone enter they would see everything. Immediately she put a cap on her desire and in a worried voice "Aizen" she whispered, desperate.

He glanced to her, hearing the distressed tone. "Please, not here. Someone may enter-"

"But they will not." He reassured her. She nodded but her focus went back to the entryway. Given what had happened that day, it was not unusual for her to be concerned in this manner. Deciding to be generous, Aizen swiveled his chair further around so now it faced the Los Noches sky. If she were taller in stature Suzu would have been able to see the doorway over the chair's back but luckily she was small, even seated on Aizen's lap. This at least partially put her at ease, while Aizen took care of the rest, resuming his ministrations.

Before long he had completely removed the robe all together, as it lay in a heap on the stone floor, she straddled over him. He was actively coaxing the fear out of her system, replacing it with pure need as his lips and hands trailed her mounds and firm buttocks. He kissed her, hungrily and she back with longing.

His hakamas were strained and he ached with intensity, burning his insides; he didn't think he could stand much more like this. He sat back, allowing her to come to him; she did so, leaning in to kiss him when she cringed, a hiss of pain drew from her lips.

Curious Aizen asked "What is wrong" and she gestured to her knee. He lifted it for inspection, seeing the gash where she had fallen in her flight.

"I fell" she responded to his questioning stare. His eyes hardened momentarily then lessened as he leaned forward to gently kiss her injury. Not stopping there his lips traveled down and to the inside of her thigh. They continued their path until Suzu could feel his breath at her center. He paused and she held her breath; he was so close.

After an agonizing moment however, he sat up straight, though an impassioned look came about his features, raw and dangerous. Taking hold swiftly, he grabbed her to him and inserted his longing into her waiting clutches. He thrust upwards with great strength and sent Suzu reeling with his power.

Her scent had been Aizen's undoing; he had tortured himself teasing the girl and now he couldn't control it. All previous restraint lost to the former captain, he lunged further, sinking deeper and deeper into her.

She was in excruciating ecstasy, no longer caring of their residence, unable to contain her loud vocalizations of pleasure. "Aizen!" she screamed, very close as he drove into her core, hitting a part of her she was unaccustomed to. With one last loud cry, she came pouring forth all she had while he continued on until he was exhausted, groaning himself. He bowed forward over her shoulder, resting his head against her. He too was breathing heavily surprising himself.

He steadily recovered, easing off her. "Aizen" she could barely keep her eyes open, they longed to rest. He let her fall forward, removing himself and situating her back on her side as she had been before. Removing his jacket he draped it over the sleeping girl, protecting her modesty just in case. He stared off into the ever dark night sky, enjoying the sight.

Later Suzu was back in his chambers, dozing in bed. She was still tired but something awoke her. She got up sluggish, having retrieved an outfit sloppily in her stupor. She went to see what was up but only made it passed the bed when…

"Hey'a, sleep'n beauty" Gin was beside her in an instant, scaring the ever living from her. She fumbled backwards, still half asleep and he used that to his advantage. He pinned her forearms on the bed, her legs dangled off the edge. She stared wide eyed, unable to struggle, lacking the strength.

"That was some commotion earl'r" he told her, a smirk shown. She looked frighten up at him.

"Now, now; I'm jus' makin' sure yer alright." He ripped open her top easily, delighted by what he found; Aizen did have all the luck.

"I care about ya." He said then proceeded to slather her skin with his tongue, from her stomach up, reaching her breasts, and suckling. She had shut her eyes and whimpered against the assault.

Abruptly a powerful reiatsu engulfed the room, halting the snake's slithering tongue. If Suzu had not already been disoriented it would have sent her to the floor.

He stood up and looked behind him, seeing Aizen unhappy though fighting not to show it.

"What are you doing Gin?" his reiatsu had not lifted and even the snake appeared to be feeling it.

"Ah, I was jus' checkin' on 'er" he replied "She sounded like she was in pain b'fore" even now it was like he was teasing the riled captain; he truly was insane.

"But I gus' she's fine." before Aizen could tell him to leave or murder him Gin smartly left, closing the door. He stood in the same place, but eventually the spiritual pressure decreased, enabling Suzu to sit up.

As he approached she looked down ashamedly, like it was she in the wrong. Quietly "Aizen…"

Without word, she was pinned back where she had lain with Aizen this time staring down at her. It was a safe bet to say she was afraid; he looked threatening. He lowered himself to her eyes still cruel.

Then with softness unbecoming he licked a trail up her body, starting where Gin had, going slowly. It was as if he were erasing the snake's presence from her, soothing her. When he got to the top of her collar he stopped and got up, walking away; Gin would pay.

Suzu panicked running after him to latch onto his arm, crushing to herself.

"No, don't!" she pleaded; she didn't want him to leave.

He stopped and looked to her, curious but she let go just as suddenly.

"I'm sorry." She said "never mind" and went to leave but he caught her, embracing her from behind. She felt his arms about her and melted, twisting around to bury her head in his chest, crying softly. This time he held her to him and let her cry.

Much later he returned finding her back in bed, asleep and peaceful. He walked over to the bed, removing his jacket, haori and footwear and climbed into bed behind her. She rolled over, finding him, cuddling to his chest instinctively. He looked down on her fondly.

It was obvious now; he knew what kept her to him, why he could not rid himself of her.

He was in love with her.

There was no other option; he protected her, craved her and punished his faithful subordinate because of her. What other cause would there be for this behavior?

Ordinarily this would have been a disconcerting revelation; Aizen had never expressed feelings of this nature before or much of anything short of the need for power.

However extraordinarily he found himself untroubled.

After all a king was in need of a queen.


End file.
